memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sulfur/Archive2018
:For older discussions, see the 2006 archives, the 2007 archives, the 2008 archives, the 2009 archives, the 2010 archives, the 2011 archives, or the , the 2012 archives. ---- Username issue Please look at the discussion here and please advise- thanks in advance. 31dot (talk) 22:30, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Friendship One :Moved to . Torona IV merge Hi, I don't know much about merging, but is it possible something weird happened in your merge of Torona IV with Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant planets? Looking through the revision history I only see the Torona IV history, which doesn't look right. -- Capricorn (talk) 12:26, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Whoops. Thanks. I seem to have forgotten to restore all of the deleted versions. Fixed now. -- sulfur (talk) 14:35, January 8, 2013 (UTC) bad image name I've managed to put a typo in the name of an image I've uploaded, saw it too late. It's "File:Distress signal waltzl.jpg" (waltzl needs to be waltz, after the name of the ep) - any chance you or another admin could change it? thanks in advance. I really need to stop editing when I'm sleepless. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:16, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Been renamed to File:Distress signal from USS Honshu.jpg as this avoids use of the episode title in the name. It's not 100% accurate, but close enough. :) -- sulfur (talk) 23:24, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the rename. Though it's indeed not entire accurate. -- Capricorn (talk) 03:50, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Image deletion discussion Just making sure you're aware of this. Carry on. :) - 23:20, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey there I would like to contribute to this fine site, but all of the 'basic' usernames (something simple, ya' know; take yours for example) are taken. Could you help me come up with something? I'm not the most creative guy in the world, so coming up with a username is hard, and I don't really want anything with numbers. :/ 15:24, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :There are lots of options for usernames, I'd suggest just taking something you like and putting your own spin on it. Or, if you have a nickname, use that. -- sulfur (talk) 15:33, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey, can you jump on IRC for a sec? -- Renegade54 (talk) 18:09, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Done. -- sulfur (talk) 18:34, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Rape page there's just an episode page link. there's no citation for the opinion. 12:00, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Discuss this on the talk page. -- sulfur (talk) 20:52, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Images I've not been informed of any attempt to talk "with Wikia content people" about uploading rules and whatnot, but that's not the question I had at any rate. If you've got rules, I'm happy to abide by them. My question only pertained to the drop-down licensing menu for future reference. Raylan13 (talk) 03:27, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :I played with the dropdown license menu several times, but it was unable to cover what we needed it to cover (and screwed with the format we had been using for 5+ years on image/file pages), so we did our best to eliminate it. -- sulfur (talk) 03:38, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Ah, good to know. Chances are I'll be the one to come over here on occasion to upload things (just started with this part of the team). I'll reference my talk page for the links to policy, but please don't hesitate to smack me upside the head if needed. Raylan13 (talk) 04:03, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I just came on and have read the talk page convo. I've already tagged all the images I uploaded with the fair use screenshot tag - did it immediately after I was informed of the policy last night and before I reverted the page. If you'd like, I can go back and pop them into the Star Trek category as well. Raylan13 (talk) 01:12, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Just to follow up on this, what was the actual final word (since it happened off site)? You made it seem like this is going to happen again, in some fashion or another, though it still seems to me that wikia's marketing team, no matter what they want to call themselves, can't directly edit or add things here at all. - (on an unsecure connection) 15:53, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :This may happen again, but if it does, they will be contacting me directly first, and we'll talk about what is acceptable, then take appropriate steps from there. -- sulfur (talk) 17:27, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Taurus discussion Could you weigh in on this discussion? Thanks in advance 31dot (talk) 20:17, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :I would, but I'm really not sure what to think in this case. -- sulfur (talk) 17:27, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Episode redirects Is there some technical issue with the current redirect system? I'd swear that past searches for episode titles without capitalizations ("vox sola", "the catwalk", etc.) would redirect to Vox Sola (episode), The Catwalk (episode)... I discovered that wasn't working yesterday; that's the only reason I made up those two redirect pages which you deleted. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 15:44, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :If they're not being found with the search, it's a technical issue. I'd recommend reporting it with . -- sulfur (talk) 15:45, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Having said that, I'm seeing them show up just fine in the search box at the top right of the Wikia skin. -- sulfur (talk) 15:46, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Fan fiction, or parody? This is priceless, at 60k, I just don't know where it should go. - 20:20, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :I wouldn't say priceless, since it was definitely listed as 60k. ;) :Parody section. No question. -- sulfur (talk) 03:27, March 26, 2013 (UTC) weird search thing Would you mind if I deposit a potential bug-like thing report here? I never know where else such things need to go, and somehow when I'm wanting to contact an admin you're always the first person I think of :D When I search for "the child" I go to http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/The_child - even though that page doesn't exist. Other search terms still seem to behave as expected, for example "the" brings up a page of search results, while "child" leads to child. Only happens in monobook (and btw, I'm pretty sure I've added that bit of custom tweaking code that everyone was advised to add some years ago). So, this isn't exactly a big problem for me, obviously, but it seemed weird, and therefore worthy of reporting. Though for all I know it's a well-known and longstanding thing haha. Anyway, I thought I'd point it out, do with it what you will, and have a nice day -- Capricorn (talk) 10:06, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Visual Companies cat add. Dear Sulfur, Would you consider creating a Category:Visual effects companies as sub under Category:Special and Visual effects companies. I've noticed that the dichotomy between "special effects" and "visual effects" still confuses many editors (though I can not fault them, the term "visual effects" didn't exit in literature prior to 1990 -To alleviate this issue I've written a explanatory paragraph in the main cat page) As a consequence two of the subs and the majority of the individually named companies are strictly speaking "miscategorized" in Category:Special effects companies..Sennim (talk) 12:58, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :A VFX category makes sense, but I'd ask that you please take that paragraph you wrote, simplify it, and put the relevant bits on the three sub-categories. In as simple a manner as possible. Categories should not be full-on articles. Merely overview introductions. -- sulfur (talk) 13:09, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the prompt reply and action taken. Have split up the paragraph and repositioned the relevant bits to their respective pages and changed categories of those subs and companies of whom I absolutely know that they are visual effects..Sennim (talk) 13:37, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Proper editing with footnote Hello Sulfur. I would prefer to contact you via e-mail. I could not find a way to do this. The reason for this communication is I have run into an editing problem. I wish to change an innacuracy, but want to leave a footnote with explanation. I have never done this before and wish to do it correctly. Any help would be greatly appreciated. --Trekbuff (talk) 14:12, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :If you just want to explain the reason for your edit, you can type it in the edit summary bar when you type your edit or post a note on the talk page with your explanation; if you want to type a note within the article, you type . 31dot (talk) 14:18, April 1, 2013 (UTC) My goodness. Is there a chat function here? --Trekbuff (talk) 14:23, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :There is this if you wish, but you may use my talk page if you wish as well. 31dot (talk) 14:36, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks SO MUCH for your help. I believe I was able to do what I wanted. I am honored of my association with Memory Alpha and wanted to assure the accuracy of one of the entries and that I edited properly. :--Trekbuff (talk) 14:52, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Template issue Can you take a look at this? I can't figure out why it isn't working correctly. - 22:38, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :What specifically isn't working? -- sulfur (talk) 23:35, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Are you seeing correctly formatted "broken" links to the way back machine, because I am not. - 06:24, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Right -- I wasn't 100% clear what you wanted to see. Now I am. Is it working as expected now? -- sulfur (talk) 13:11, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes, thank you. :) Next time I guess I should try the standard template format first, even if I think the | in it would mess with the parser function. :p - 20:27, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Answers wiki issue Sorry to bring this over here but I wanted to make sure you saw it- I seem to have a persistent vandal over on the ST Answers wiki who seems interested in posting questions just to get mentions of bodily and sexual functions posted. They are using a floating IP so my blocks have not been effective; I have also range blocked (I think) but only the first two numbers of the IP address are the same with each one he uses so even that is not too effective. I was just wondering if you had any other suggestions on dealing with this. 31dot (talk) 20:53, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :Unfortunately, the answers wikis don't allow us many tools to protect them (they're a long since dead breed according to Wikia). If you tally up all of the IPs, then I can take a look to see if they are cross-Wikia idiots, or simply confined to the Trek answers wiki. If they're cross-Wikia ones, we have measures that can be put in place for that. -- sulfur (talk) 21:32, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Here's some of them: 97.53.166.187, 97.19.125.60, 97.9.107.64, 97.175.49.61, 97.175.89.181, 97.53.97.251. If the answers wikis are a dying breed as they stated, do you think it would be worth requesting that it be shut down? There's a few good questions there but most postings there seem to either be very basic, people mistaking the question asking bar for the search bar, people seeking speculation about their own personal Trek theories, or vandalism- not questions about Trek itself as I thought it was intended. 31dot (talk) 21:49, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :It's worth inquiring, but to be honest, I'd be surprised if they do knowing the way that they do things. :I've taken a glance at those IPs, and they all seem to be unique to the Trek Answers one. Some people are just stupid I guess. -- sulfur (talk) 00:47, April 16, 2013 (UTC) You might want to check and see if the 97 address you blocked here might be the same person I was having difficulty with over there; it's actually been quiet for a few days there, maybe they've decided to switch targets? 31dot (talk) 10:05, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Updating canon links Assuming there is no last minute objection, and that your offer still stands to use sulfbot to update the links, when would be good for you to do this? - 10:14, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Harrison name in the Benidict profile Why has it been kept set to Harrison rather than changing it to Khan seeing as the information has been release from the film and a spoiler heading has been added to the profile? I don't see the term new info on any of the other pages that have information coming from the movie --BorgKnight (talk) 21:01, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :Consensus agreed that, despite it being an alias, it would continue to be used for the time being. -- sulfur (talk) 21:01, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :: Alright I see but where is that discussion? I don't seen it in the talk page. Also I don't see the sense in it as it would mean that all information from the movie should be hidden right? Is it just because it's a twist in the film?--BorgKnight (talk) 21:37, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Input? Do you have any insights or comments on this topic? -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:25, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry... I hadn't saved my comments to the discussion before I poked you. I'm a twit. Take another look? Thanks! -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:30, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for fixing that image. I haven't got the hang of things yet! Lemonscience33 (talk) 08:28, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Presence requested Not sure if you saw this but I think your views would be helpful. Thanks in advance 31dot (talk) 11:58, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Image license question This image is tagged as a public domain image, but it is from STO; shouldn't it be fair use? 31dot (talk) 12:54, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :Hard to say. It doesn't actually look like it's from STO, but looks like a personally rendered image to me. Maybe best to inquire to the user as to the exact source. -- sulfur (talk) 12:56, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Will do. 31dot (talk) 12:59, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Categories and help with Serbian Memory Alpha Don't you think categories looks nicer with image? Also, can you help me with Serbian version of Memory Alpha? I have two issues, and if you can help with any, I would be grateful. 1. How to hide number as sorting key in category? For example in this category: http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Category:Starfleet_personnel Sorting key are numbers, but it's not visible in category, like on Serbian version, where I'm an admin. Take a look: http://sr.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Kategorija:Osoblje_Zvjezdane_flote As you can see, zero is visible, how can I hide it? 2. I have two pages which I can't delete. They look like deleted, but still appear in category here: http://sr.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Kategorija:Memory_Alpha_portals. Any idea how to get rid of it? Thanks! Igor871 (talk) 20:18, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Wanda Willis page Why did you delete the Wanda Willis page? I was planning on adding items to this. I started with a picture of her uniform and I was going to follow up with bio information as it became available. Rvwenger (talk) 21:20, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :Sulfur deleted it because there was no content on the page or any indication that it was forthcoming; the picture was of a uniform on a mannequin, not of a character from a permitted resource. 31dot (talk) 01:40, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Karen -> Karin Baxter confirmation Hey there. Sorry if this is the wrong way to go about this, I don't normally get into messaging with wikis. I saw the note questioning confirmation for Karen -> Karin. I am the daughter that was mentioned by anon. Her name was, indeed, spelled with an i. She almost constantly had her name misspelled by everyone. :) I'm not sure what other confirmation you'd want which I'd be comfortable giving, but I hope this helps somehow. --Eonidae (talk) 20:43, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Memory Alpha:Administrators Hi, Please add me to the list of administrators/bureaucrats for Serbian wiki. Also, please add Serbian interlink to Announcements. Interlink is: Успомене Алфе:Обавјештења Igor871 (talk) 00:11, June 9, 2013 (UTC) For your attention Can you take a look at the license on this, I'm not sure it's correct. - 06:38, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'm fairly certain that it's not correct, but I don't know what it should be just yet. -- sulfur (talk) 12:20, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Ashley Judd image Howdy. Thank you for uploading a better sized version of this file. The reason I uploaded the size I did is because I was previously told that a file I uploaded was too big. In the future I will upload files that are closer to the dimensions of the version you uploaded.--Rockfang (talk) 16:43, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Other wikia wikis using MA text :Moved here... Bad image on Phineas and Ferb Wiki This file is innapropriate for the show's audience and needs to be deleted. 02:06, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :Please report these on the VSTF wiki in future. Also, note that this image may not be appropriate or on topic for the wiki, but it is likely something for the local admins and community to deal with as per local policy. -- sulfur (talk) 02:24, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Brick Price's Movie Miniatures I was wondering if this re-direct page Brick Price's Movie Miniatures could not be removed altogether. I moved it to a new one with the correct spelling, assuming (wrongly as it turned out) that the false one would "disappear". There are no links to the misspelled one, a matter of "housekeeping" I surmise--Sennim (talk) 10:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :The first time I came across this company (in an old magazine article), they were actually named "Brick Price's". So, I'm happy keeping it, even though it is incorrect, only because the name is "out there" (so to speak). It is also their name on IMDB, likely due to their credit on the movie Spacecamp. -- sulfur (talk) 11:41, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Righto :)...By the way thanks for the link!--Sennim (talk) 11:56, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I need to restate my last comment: THANK YOU!!!! This is Awesome!--Sennim (talk) 13:19, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :A new treasure trove of data to mine for BG information, Eh? :) -- sulfur (talk) 13:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC) You've noticed, did you now? :);)--Sennim (talk) 15:01, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Tsiolkovsky Can I get you interested in joining the discussion at Talk:SS K.E. Tsiolkovskiy#Rename? The article is a total mess with at least four different spelling variants begin used without rhyme or reason, and the discussion looks as if it will lead nowhere unless we get a few more opinions. Thanks. --Cid Highwind (talk) 21:31, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Noicon I've banged my caveman head against noicon not working in oasis for awhile now, so can you take a look at it? - 23:28, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :If you look back through the history, you'll see that I spent some time doing the same and never figured it out either. -- sulfur (talk) 00:26, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, apparently I did and was just too impatient for it to trickle down to the main page. Go figure. The fix also seems to be really stupid (adding ":after" to what we already had), and I couldn't tell you why that works and what we already had didn't. - 03:09, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Fantasy Food Bracket Tournament Hey, Sulfur! Hope all is well :) I just wanted to let you know that we are having a really fun bracket tournament coming up specifically for fantasy foods, and we were hoping that you could help us promote it on Memory Alpha in some way! You can find more information here but we basically would love if every community on Wikia submitted their best fictional foods to compete in our Fantasy Food Fight to see what comes out on top! The submission period is underway so people can submit as many foods as they want in the main blog. It would be great if you could help us to promote, and we hope you'll participate too! Grace (profile)•(talk) 19:12, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Memory Alpha image -> file renaming Update on progress: Image fairuse, video license, and image & audio paramount converted to . Other licensing shortcuts still need to be updated along with the actual links (there's a bot run in there most likely). Held off on full conversion so the site didn't slow/break down too badly. As far as the actual recreation of the category tree gos: the films, ENT, TOS, & TAS are done, with TNG, DS9, & VOY waiting on my requirement for sleep. The other image cats, at least the ones I could remember, that are being renamed to file are either tagged for conversion or already created. I'm trying to move all "maintenance" categories out of "image". Audio/Image/and Video licensing cats to be fully created and interlinked after Memory Alpha images is cleaned up a bit, but I think I created all the ones that would be needed for now. - 10:38, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :Most of the links actually shouldn't need updating (says he who looked at a lot of the stuff). I did create some more of the licensing categories (and filed them under a single tree for ease of finding stuff) in the MA Files tree. I've also spent some time cleaning up the old (dead) categories (ENT, TOS, and TAS all removed thus far), and I've created (so far) the first couple of seasons of the Voyager categories. :All of the files are slowly flipping over -- I worked to speed the process a bit by updating the image licensing template to use the new license categories too. That should shift a bunch of stuff over there as we go too. :If we can get all of the TNG, DS9, and VOY new categories created before 11pm ET tonight, then a couple of the special pages will become useful for some cleanup stuff and citation corrections. :The final step will be going through the DB with a bot to find any links/categories that we missed along the way, but I'm not going to do that until we get all of the episode categories created and ensure that we have the tree settled. -- sulfur (talk) 16:21, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::(Moved from User talk:Archduk3) :FYI, see my talk page. Done up to halfway through VOY Season 6 now for categories. -- sulfur (talk) 19:04, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :BTW, Voyager categories are done. Also, I'll try to bot the discussions images tonight if I'm able. Move them from one category to the other. -- sulfur (talk) 20:07, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Beat the 10pm deadline. I'll be working on the tree later tonight/this week. A few things could still be moved out of images to files IMO. Also, FYI, I didn't get a notice about your first post on my talk page, I assuming because of the bot flag. - 02:58, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :Cool, they finally fixed that bot thing. Ha. All of the old image categories for episodes have been deleted too. FYI. :Note: I'm not convinced that the collages category should be in "files" rather than "images", since a collage (by our definition) can only be an image... :Anyhow, progress is being made, we should let things settle for a day or so (to let the BG processor catch up on moving things around with those templates). Once that's all caught up, I'm going to start the next bot runs on things. -- sulfur (talk) 03:02, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I placed collages there because it's more of a "meta" category than an image one, so that's part of the whole removing site maintenance cats from images things. The whole image category tree still needs to be resorted at least, as some of those double spaced/"A" sort keys get weird. I'll be purposing some ideas on that later, since the current idea I'm playing with involves renaming every "production" images category, which would be a rather large bot run. I'm a little burnt out on categories though, so I really can't tell if that would be a good idea/worth it. - 03:42, August 27, 2013 (UTC) SVGs and PNGs Do you know the reason our SVG files need to be displayed on their own file description page. Apparently a PNG version needs to exist, I just don't know why it does. I would like to template those links, and being able to add the reason why would be nice. - 17:54, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :Do you mean the flags, or...? -- sulfur (talk) 17:55, August 29, 2013 (UTC) The flags, the amazon logo, etc. - 18:21, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :I seem to recall that putting those on there forced the SVG to be automatically parsed to the correct sizing right off. So, make it a template, should be fairly simple. -- sulfur (talk) 18:22, August 29, 2013 (UTC) In that case, is the displayed size of the image important? - 18:47, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :It's forced to the 18px because that's the size of those images in other templates/etc that we use. -- sulfur (talk) 18:49, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Common.css MediaWiki:Common.css seems to be broken. It apparently can be edited now by using the address bar, but it couldn't be the on Wed. I figure you may have a better line to report this than me putting in a bug report. - 20:49, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :This is a bug with the cascading protection. I've tracked down what's going on and submitted the issue for them to fix. I hope. -- sulfur (talk) 11:58, August 30, 2013 (UTC) That might explain a few random "View source" edit links I've noticed. - 00:22, August 31, 2013 (UTC) French reference books Hi ! I discovered that we have in french language, 2 reference books. Those books are original french creations. If you want to record them on MA-en: Editor: DLM car rien n'a d'importance éditions * "Le fabulaire du futur" - André-François Ruaud (1995, TOS) * "L'utopie des étoiles" - André-François Ruaud (1998, TNG) C-IMZADI-4 (talk) 11:06, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Memory Test alpha May I ask what that wiki is all about? I am very confused between this one and that one and the purpose behind it. 06:07, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :It's just what it says- a "test" wiki to test out changes to the skin. Sulfur, are people somehow ending up there? This isn't the first comment I've seen on the subject.31dot (talk) 08:09, September 8, 2013 (UTC) The God Thing merge I think, in the long run, that info about "The God Thing" should not be at the In Thy Image article, as they're two different (though admittedly similar) things. However, I'm wondering about your thoughts on this issue, as the merge between the two was very sudden and quick. Also, shouldn't it be Star Trek: The God Thing rather than just "The God Thing", if it is to be its own article? Most of the links I found pointed to the former, and we already have Star Trek: Planet of the Titans, for example. Anyway, as it hasn't been proved that sufficient info warrants a separate article for "The God Thing", its perhaps best for now that they be at the same namespace. --Defiant (talk) 09:40, September 8, 2013 (UTC) By the way, it does actually state here that the merge be done "after seven to ten days" of taking a consensus. I was very surprised you took no notice of that, given that the proposed page at Star Trek: The God Thing wasn't vandalism or anything. If it hadn't been merged so suddenly, there would have been time to show that the available, appropriate information on the rejected film idea warranted its own article. --Defiant (talk) 12:13, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :On the "God Thing" article, there were no citations, simply a single sentence about it. Since there was already a good deal of information on the "In Thy Image" page noting that an early draft was titled "The God Thing" it was a logical assumption to make. :These "fast merges" are done on a regular basis in such similar situations. -- sulfur (talk) 00:32, September 9, 2013 (UTC) a). As can be seen here, I have corrected the erroneous statement describing The God Thing as "the earliest draft" of "In Thy Image". You might also note that both Planet of the Titans and The God Thing were also incorrectly referred to as "series pilots" which wasn't true either – they were both intended to be films. The reason I wrote a single sentence, disregarding citation(s), was that it was just a start. b). Maybe they shouldn't be. The fact that something is done "on a regular basis" or, in other words, often obviously doesn't necessarily mean it's right. Admins should be instruments of the community; not taking away the right of the community to have a voice! --Defiant (talk) 08:28, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Renee Pulve Not sure if you would have anything to add regarding this IP user who attempted to blank Renee Pulve and claims to be her- or if you know of a better way to handle it. Thanks 31dot (talk) 00:10, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :Well, it's hard to know if there are two Renee Pulves merged into one in that article -- the linkedin page for "Renee Pulve" used to have details from a comic book career on it, but now has all of that removed. If it isn't the same person, it's hard to know why that information was on there then (that's how I made connections for the biography). I can confirm that Mark Paniccia and Renee were married, it was mentioned in several Malibu comics at the time (and in the lead-up to said marriage). -- sulfur (talk) 12:12, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Sort key error Check out Category:Memory Alpha audio files and the sort key for Memory Alpha audio files (languages)‎. - 20:08, September 12, 2013 (UTC)